Many mobile telecommunication accounts have plan use limits. For example, a plan may provide a set number minutes-of-use during an account period, e.g., a month. Exceeding such limits may result in additional surcharges that may increase costs above the base plan rate for a given months. Other examples of plan limits include, but are not limited to, number of text-messages sent and/or received, data transfer and internet access. In addition, some mobile telecommunication accounts are shared between a number of users with plan limits applied on an aggregate basis such that excessive use by one shared user can result in another shared users use to exceed plan limits.